custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sleepytime Songs
Barney's Sleepytime Songs is a custom Barney Home Video from Season 3 released in November 1, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing bedtime songs while having a slumber party. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) ﻿ *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Getting Ready For Bed #Splashin' in the Bathtub #Brushing My Teeth #Swingin' up to the Stars #It's Good to Be Home #Listen to the Night Time #Tingalayo #My Yellow Blankey #Roll Over #Sleep Song #Nighty-Nite #Time for Dreams #Star Medley: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light Star Bright #Sleeping Princess #Nursery Rhymes: Rock-a-Bye Baby/Hey Diddle Diddle/Wee Willie Winkie/Diddle Diddle Dumpling My Son Jon/Rock-a-Bye Baby (Reprise) #Frere Jacques #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue Medley #A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go #All the Pretty Ponies #Hush Little Baby #Blanket of Love #Bedtime with Barney #Lavender's Blue #Goodnight #I Love You End Credit Music #It's Good To Be Home #Brushing My Teeth #Roll Over Release Dates: #November 27th 1994 #July 8th 1997 Notes: *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the During intro clip of the "Barney Theme Song" Season 3 Opening sequence is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *This marks first appearance of the "Season 3" Barney & Friends set is used *The same sequence During intro clip of the "Barney Theme Song" Season 3 Opening sequence is used. *The musical arrangments used in this video were also used in the 1995 CD Released of the same name. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in the Season 3 Opening sequence of intro clip of "Barney Theme Song is used, while his voice was also heard in the 1995 CD Release of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy back cover original release 1995 Barney Home Video of the "Barney Songs", while her voice was also heard in the 1995 CD Release of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the photograpthy back cover original release 1995 Barney Home Video of the "Barney Songs", while his voice was also heard in the 1995 CD Release of the same name. *First 1994 appearance of the Late 1994-1995 Season 3 Baby Bop and BJ costumes After last appearances on "Barney's Making New Friends (1994, home video)" (October 30, 1994). *This is the second Barney Home Video which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going in the school. *Because this video, Barney Safety re released before Season 3 aired, these videos felt like Season 2 videos, because the Season 2 intro (with an exception of the Barney doll on the tire swing is used on Season 3.) is still used on those videos. They also felt like Season 3 videos because they used the 1995 Baby Bop and BJ costumes and Season 3 voices and they also used the Season 3 school sets. Previews November 1st 1994 Opening *Macrovision Warning Screen *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Live! In New York City Preview *Barney Toy Playskool Commercial July 8th 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney's Sleepytime Songs Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3